


Midnight Void

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Depression, Isolation, M/M, Scomiche, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: Mitch just wanted to get his grade up. He never thought it would lead to this. His teacher did the worst thing possible to him. Mitch is embarrassed and scared. He can't tell his parents or anyone else. He can't handle being touched anymore and ends up breaking up with Scott. He isolates himself and lets it tear him apart. Sexual Assault is hard to cope with.





	1. Important Note

I'm not really sure how to go about this but I want to explain some things before you read this. I've wanted to write this for a while now but I've been too afraid. I want to show what sexual assault does to a person. How scared it makes you and why some people might not want to speak up. It's extremely hard to tell someone when this happens to you.

I know from experience. I was molested by a teen relative for 6 years from age 5 to 11. I was homeschooled and we didn't do sex education, actually I learned about sex from my older sister's best friend because my parents just didn't talk about it with us. So I had no clue what he was doing to me. All I knew was that he told me not to tell anyone because I would get in trouble. He knew that was enough to keep me quiet because I had an abusive father and I was terrified of getting in trouble.

When I was 9 I decided to tell someone what was going on. I was too afraid to tell my parents so I told another adult relative. He then got mad and told me not to be letting my cousin do that to me. He said that it was wrong and I shouldn't let it happen. He went into this long lecture that left me crying. When he dropped me off at my aunt's house to spend the day, he told me not to let my cousin touch me anymore. It was never discussed past that and I never told anyone again. I spent the next two years feeling guilty and gross because I couldn't keep it from happening.

Looking back, I feel like more people knew but weren't willing to say anything. My cousin actually molested me in the back seat of a car while my aunt drove. It was Grand Am which aren't big cars so I don't see how she didn't know what he was doing. But she never said anything and it continued to happen.

Then back in 2015 my cousin was having seizures from drugs and almost set his bed on fire with a lit cigarette. My aunt wanted someone else to stay with him at night and while she was at work to watch him. At that time I wasn't working and didn't really have any responsibilities so my family volunteered me to stay with him. I was alone with him from 8pm to 1pm so my aunt could sleep and go to work. She works from 6am to 1pm.

During that time, my cousin would try to touch me or get me to lay in bed with him. I did my best to stay away from him but he wouldn't stop. He would use any excuse to touch me from there being a hair on my pants to wanting to know what fabric my sweat pants were made out of. He even asked if I remembered the "game" we used to play. When we had another family meeting about my cousin (these never included my cousin) I tried to get out of it but I didn't have an excuse.

I don't know if you're thinking that this was my fault because I put myself in that situation, but please understand that when you have your aunt, mom, two sisters, grandparents, and three family friends staring at you and wanting to know why you don't want to stay with him anymore it's hard to tell them. I was scared and I just went with what they wanted me to do. I did my best to protect myself while also making everyone else happy.

Things don't just magically get better. It takes a lot of time and when you have no one to talk to it's very hard to understand. I spent years pretending that it didn't happen. I'm now 23 and I'm still working through it because I spent all of that time pretending. A lot of my body issues came from him because as I started getting older obviously my body changed and he didn't like it. I hit puberty at 11 and as we all know that changes your body a lot. He started making comments about my body because he no longer liked it. That was the only reason it stopped when I was 11. I don't know why he tried to start again when I was 21.

Now, with that out of the way, I hope you have a better understanding of why I'm writing this story. This kind of stuff can really effect your life. I hope to show that side of things because I feel like it's not talked about enough. And if you're struggling with this, please seek help. I found help through online websites about recovery and now through my best friend. And if you don't have anyone to talk to, my inbox is always open. I'm not a professional and I can't give you the same help/advice as a professional. But I'm a good listener.


	2. Chapter One

Mitch sighed as he looked at the grade on his history paper and chewed on his thumb nail. How could he be failing this class? He worked so hard. It wasn't his favorite class and he found it hard to concentrate but he should at least be passing. He studied so much and put everything he had into that paper, but the grade staring back at him told him it wasn't enough. He was broken from his thoughts by the bell ringing. He quickly gathered his things before going to the front of the class to stand in front of Mr. Martin's desk. The black haired man continued writing whatever he was working on.

Mitch stood patiently and waited to be recognized. Mr. Martin was the youngest teacher at the school which meant most students liked him. He had slightly tanned skin, a tone body, was about average height, with light brown eyes. Most of the girls were crazy over him. Mitch thought he was attractive but there had always been something about him that the teen didn't like. Mitch liked to think he was a good judge of character and there was something off-putting about Mr. Martin.

"How can I help you, Mr. Grassi?" The man finally asked, setting his pen down and giving his full attention to his student. Mitch held out the paper to Mr. Martin he looked at it with a slight smile.

"How can I bring up my grade?" Mitch asked, motioning to the grade on the paper. Mr. Martin sighed and folded his hands on the desk.

"Well, you could do extra credit but with how you're comprehending this class I'm not sure it would help much. I could always tutor you after school or on the weekends." He offered, waiting for Mitch to decide what to do. Mitch stared down at his grade before sighing. Mr. Martin was right, extra credit wouldn't help much if he didn't understand the material anyway.

"I guess tutoring is the only option I have?" Mitch questioned, getting a smile and a nod in reply. "Do I just meet you here?"

"Actually, I've been tutoring even before becoming a teacher so I have a small class room set up in my house. How about we get started tonight?"

"Um, actually I have something I have to do tonight. Can we do it tomorrow?" Mr. Martin smiled at him and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Grassi." Mitch just gave a small smile and nod before leaving the classroom. It was his last class of the day and he was ready to leave. He went to his locker to get his stuff. As he was gathering what he needed he felt arms wrap around his torso which made him smile. He looked at the blond resting his chin on Mitch's shoulder. Scott moved his head to quickly peck Mitch's lips before pulling apart. He couldn't risk them getting in trouble again over this. PDA isn't welcomed in the school between anyone but especially not the two gay boys.

"Are you ready for our date tonight?" Scott asked, taking Mitch's bag from him. Mitch smiled at the gesture. Scott always insisted on carrying Mitch's book bag.

"Of course I am," Mitch replied with a small smile. Once they were outside of the school, Scott took Mitch's hand. They walked to Scott's car and the blond opened Mitch's door after unlocking the car. Once Mitch was in, Scott put their bags in the back seat before getting in the driver's seat. He started the mustang and drove his house. They spent most of their time together so it wasn't unusual for them to be at each other's houses all of the time. Both of their parents were used to it so they didn't think much of it.

Once they got to Scott's house, he carried their bags inside. He greeted his mom with a hug. They stood in the kitchen and talked with his mom for a few minutes, telling her about their day.

"So do you two have plans tonight?" She asked as she made herself another cup of coffee.

"Yeah, we're going out for a while." Scott told her, grabbing one of the large cookies. He broke it in half and offered one half to Mitch who shook his head no.

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"Um, I think we're going to McKey's and just hanging out there." Scott explained. That was their favorite café and they spent a lot of time there.

"Alright, please don't be gone really late." She requested making them both smile and agree. They both started to leave but Scott stopped in the doorway and turned back to his mom.

"Can Mitch stay tonight?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just no staying up late. You have school tomorrow." She reminded them.

"Okay," Scott chuckled. He led Mitch out of the room and back to his car. They started towards McKey's. They sang and danced in the car on the short ride to the café. Once they got there and went inside, they joked about things that happened during school. They ordered their usuals and sat in a corner booth. They always sat on the same side because they were very cuddly and touchy.

"My grade in Mr. Martin's class has really dropped." Mitch explained, picking at the grilled honey lemon chicken on his plate.

"You've been studying like crazy," Scott pointed out, sounding confused. Mitch sighed and set his fork down.

"I know and I don't understand why it's not helping. Am I really too stupid to comprehend history?" Mitch fell back against the booth seat, letting his hands drop into his lap. Scott reached over to take one of Mitch's hands, keeping their interlocked hands in Mitch's lap. The brunette teen ran his thumb over Scott's soft skin.

"You're not stupid and you know it. You've just... hit a bump, that's all. You'll get it. You always do. Do you want me to study with you? I can quiz you on stuff and we can work extra hard. In between cuddles of course." Scott leaned over to nuzzle his nose against Mitch's kiss. The brunette smiled brightly as Scott kissed his neck gently, smiling into the kisses.

"Mr. Martin is going to tutor me at his house starting tomorrow." Scott stopped kissing Mitch's neck and slowly leaned back.

"At his house?" He questioned, getting a nod in response. "Alone? Just the two of you?"

"He said he tutor's other students and was a tutor before a teacher. He said he has a small classroom set up in his house." Scott still seemed concerned.

"Doesn't he like.... freak you out a little?" Mitch shrugged.

"Does he freak you out?" Mitch asked, looking up at Scott with a furrowed brow.

"I don't know, he freaks out a lot of people. I haven't really had any weird encounters with him but I know others have." Scott said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Like what?" Mitch asked, feeling nervous.

"Lainie said that he said something to her but I don't know what it was." Scott said through his mouthful of food. He swallowed before continuing. "And Mark said that Mr. Martin always puts his hand on him even when it's not necessary."

"He's never done anything weird to me." Mitch said, more for himself. He was really nervous now.

"Just be careful okay? And if he does make you uncomfortable then request to meet at the school or a public place like the library."

"Okay, I will." Mitch agreed, taking another bite of his chicken.

\---------------------

Mitch and Scott had spent the night out running around and finally decided to go to the park. They had spent most of their time sitting on a bench in a more secluded area of the park. They were goofing off and doing whatever they could to make each other laugh. They both had calmed down and were cuddling on the bench. Mitch was leaning against Scott and the blonde had his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller teen.

Scott leaned down and began kissing and sucking at Mitch's neck. The brunette leaned his head to the side to give Scott more access. Scott began moving his hands up and down Mitch's torso. He shifted his position and moved to kissing Mitch on the lips. They made out while Scott's hands roamed over the smaller teen's body. Mitch let out a small moan when Scott began messing with the hem of his jeans. The kiss began getting more heated and Scott's hand traveled under Mitch's shirt.

"Scott," Mitch broke the kiss, breathing heavy. "Let's go back to your car." Scott was on his feet instantly. They hurried back to the car, both smiling widely. This wasn't anything new to them. Anytime they got intimate it was in Scott's car. They were too afraid to try anything at their houses because of their parents. They were never lucky enough to be alone at either house. Between parents and siblings there was rarily an empty house.

Once they got to Scott's car they both climbed into the backseat. Scott wasted no time in attacking Mitch's lips again. He began tugging at Mitch's shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to take it off and toss it to the side. Mitch was smiling into the kiss as Scott's hands moved across his skin.

"Mmm, take off your shirt," Mitch mumbled against Scott's lips. The blonde leaned back and pulled his shirt off. He leaned back down and continued the kiss. Mitch moved his hips up to rub their bodies together. Scott moaned into Mitch's mouth at the contact. The blonde moved away to be able to work on removing Mitch's jeans. He was quick about undoing the jeans and pulling them off. He moved to sit down so he could remove his own jeans. Sex was very hard in a small car, especially when you are tall.

Mitch moved to sit on Scott's lap, rolling his hips as he kissed and sucked at Scott's neck. The blonde was moaning and had his eyes shut. He had ahold of Mitch's hips but not tight enough to control how he was moving. He was happy to let Mitch do whatever he wanted. Mitch pulled away and stopped moving his hips. He was breathing heavy.

"Do you have lube?" Mitch asked, getting a nod from Scott.

"Yeah, it's in there." Scott pointed to the pocket on the back of the passenger seat. Mitch leaned over to dig it out. He sat back farther on Scott's lap and poured some lube on to his hand. He leaned forward to kiss Scott passionately while rubbing the lube on his c.ock. Scott wasn't sure he would last long so he pulled away from Mitch.

"Babe, I'm not gonna last long." Mitch giggled a little, removing his hand. "Give me the lube." Mitch grabbed it and handed it to Scott who coated his fingers. He carefully fingered Mitch. He always spent more time than probably necessary prepping Mitch. He didn't want to hurt the brunette.

"Alright, I'm ready," Mitch told him. Mitch moved around to line up with Scott. The brunette slowly lowered himself down. He gasped but was able to take it. Once Scott was all the way inside of him, Mitch sat still to adjust. He rolled his hips gently to stretch himself a bit more. Scott was panting as Mitch moved around. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle much else but he didn't want to come too quickly. He grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand before taking ahold of Mitch's c.ock and stroking him. He hoped to get Mitch off quickly and be able to come without worrying it was too early.

"That feels good," Scott moaned when Mitch began slowly bouncing. Once the brunette got more comfortable he sped up. They were both moaning as Mitch bounced. "F.uck, I'm close." Scott warned, trying to hold out longer for Mitch.

"Mmm, please Scott," Mitch whimpered, speeding up his movements. Scott moved his hand faster to help get Mitch off.

"Come for me, baby. I want you to come first," Scott said. He was doing everything he could to pleasure Mitch. He rubbed his slick thumb over the head of Mitch's d.ick repeatedly. Mitch was moaning loudly and could feel himself getting close. He finally let out a loud moan as he came. As soon as he came Scott let go also. They hadn't used a condom and usually Scott would pull out but they were too into it tonight to worry about that. Once they both had worked through their highs, Mitch leaned forward to kiss Scott passionately.

"That was amazing," Mitch panted out. He stayed sitting on Scott's lap, head resting on the blonde's shoulder. He wasn't ready to pull away from Scott but he was starting to get cold. He finally lifted up, sliding off of Scott's c.ock and moving to the seat next to him. They both smiled at each other as they got redressed.

"I'm sad that we won't get to do this again tomorrow." Scott said once they were both dressed and cuddled up with each other.

"I know but I have to get this grade up. Maybe if I work hard enough tutoring will only be a temporary thing. Then I'm all yours every night." Mitch smiled up at Scott who smiled back. Scott leaned down to kiss Mitch's forehead as they listened to the radio play.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't have this up earlier. I had some trouble writing this chapter but it's all good now.

Mitch wanted to skip tutoring but he knew that would lead to a lot of problems. He had been very cuddly with Scott all day since they wouldn't get to be together after school anymore. Not until his grades improve anyway. They could still see each other on the weekends but that wasn't enough to him. He kissed Scott one more time before getting out of the car. Scott had drove him so they could spend at least some time together.

"Call me if you need me," Scott reminded him. He was nervous about leaving Mitch here but he had hope that other students would be here too. Scott waited until Mitch was inside the house before pulling away.

"Hello, Mitch, come on in." Mr. Martin greeted, letting the teen into the house. Mitch smiled his greeting to his teacher. "Since you're the only student I have right now I figured we would just stay in the livingroom. It's more comfortable than desks and wooden chairs."

"Alright," Mitch replied, feeling a little uneasy about this. It was weird to be in his teacher's house alone. Mitch set his bag down on the couch and stood awkwardly next to it.

"Go ahead and sit down. You don't have to be nervous. Also, we're not in school so you can call me Devin instead of Mr. Martin." The man told him. Mitch only nodded and sat down on the black leather couch. Devin sat right next to him. Mitch tried not to think about all of the things he had been told about Mr. Martin. He tried to convince himself that this would go by fast and he would be home in no time.

"Why don't you go ahead and start on the homework and if you get stuck we'll work on it together." Devin suggested. Mitch took his homework out of his bag and began working on it. He felt weird like his gut was trying to tell him to run. He tried to convince himself that it was just because he was nervous. Mitch worked through his homework and tried to calm himself down. "Do you want a drink?" Devin asked, standing up. Devin didn't give Mitch a chance to reply before walking away. Mitch went back to his homework while waiting for his teacher to return.

As the tutoring session continued, Mitch felt more calm. Devin would point out things he got wrong and go over it with Mitch. They worked through each paper and Devin gave him tips for studying and explained things further with what they currently studying. Mitch was writing down the things his teacher told him. Mitch checked the clock on the wall and saw that he only had to be here another fifteen minutes then one of his parents would be here to get him.

Mitch was reading the page in front of him when he felt a hand on his thigh. He froze and glanced to the side. Devin wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the book in Mitch's lap. The teen wasn't sure what to do so he tried to tell himself it wasn't anything to be freaked out by. When the hand started moving farther up his thigh, Mitch squirmed around.

"M-Mr. Martin, what are you doing?" Mitch asked nervously.

"Oh, sorry," the man said, removing his hand. Mitch looked at the clock again which seemed to have slowed down. He tried to make it seem like he was just getting comfortable so he could move away from his teacher. Mitch kept glancing at the clock and started to feel like it was never going to move. Mitch felt Mr. Martin's hand on his thigh again. Everything in him was screaming at him to run away. Devin moved his hand to rub Mitch's crotch. The teen tried to shove his hand away but the man didn't allow him to.

Devin moved closer to the teen so their bodies were pressed against each other. Mitch was trapped up against the arm of the couch. When the man turned to press his erection against Mitch's thigh the teen shoved him hard and jumped up.

"I-I don't want to do this." Mitch told him, grabbing his stuff and shoving it into his bag. He had to get out of here.

"Just relax," Devin told him in a soft tone. The man stood up and gripped Mitch's hip with one hand and ran the other over Mitch's body. The teen felt helpless as the man ran his hand over his rear end. Mitch wanted to fight but he was scared. It was obvious Devin wasn't going to stop and he didn't want to make him angry. He didn't want to get hurt so he just stood still and let his teacher touch him. Devin slipped his free hand down the back of Mitch's jeans to grab and rub at Mitch's bare skin. Mitch didn't look the man in the face, he stared at the floor and hoped it would be over soon.

Mitch tensed when he felt a finger pressing against his hole. Out of instinct he reached back and grabbed the man's arm. He tried pulling his hand away but the man was stronger than him and continued his assault on the teen. Devin couldn't actually insert his finger into Mitch because of it being dry but that didn't stop him from pushing in roughly against Mitch. The teen winced as the man basically forced the tip of his finger inside him and moved it around a little. Devin moved so he could rub his erection against Mitch's thigh.

Mitch's heart was hammering as he was molested. He didn't know what to say or do to make it stop. He jumped when there was a sudden knock on the door. Devin yanked his hand out of Mitch's pants and moved away from him. He grabbed Mitch's arm before he could walk away.

"Don't tell anyone, understood?" Devin's tone was threatening and his grip on the teen's arm was hard. Mitch nodded his head, just wanting to leave. "Answer the door and I'll be right back." He finally let go of Mitch's arm and went to the kitchen as the person knocked again. Mitch went over on shakey legs and opened it to find his dad.

"Hey, are you ready?" His dad asked, glancing around. The water was running in the kitchen and Mitch nodded to his dad. He moved to let his dad into the house while he went to get his stuff. Devin came back into the room drying his hands with a kitchen towel. He smiled at Mike and reached out a hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Devin Martin," he introduced himself, shaking Mike's hand.

"Mike Grassi," he replied. "Did you guys get a lot of work done?" Mike asked, looking at his son who was staring at the floor.

"We sure did," Devin replied, staring at the teen. "Alright, well, I will see you tomorrow, Mitch." Those words made Mitch's skin crawl. He never wanted to see this man ever again. His dad thanked Devin and then they were walking out the door. Mitch got into the car and tried to straighten out his thoughts.

"You're being awful quiet," his dad pointed out, glancing over at his son. Mitch wanted to tell him what happened but he was too afraid. What would people think of him for just standing there? He didn't really put a lot of effort into stopping it. "Are you okay?" His dad was now giving him a concerned look.

"I'm fine," Mitch forced a smile. "I'm just thinking about everything I need to do to get caught up."

"Hopefully you going there will improve your work quickly and you won't have to go anymore." His dad said, still feeling like something was wrong with Mitch.

"Hopefully," Mitch agreed. The car fell silent again so Mike turned the radio on to put some noise into the car. When they got to the house, Mitch tried to run to his room but was stopped by his mom.

"Do you want to help me with dinner?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Um, I was actually gonna take a shower." Mitch told her.

"Alright, that's fine," she told him. Mitch enjoyed helping his mom but he felt like he needed a shower. He went to grab some clothes before going to the bathroom. He noticed that they were out of towels and went downstairs to check the dryer for a clean towel. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard his parents talking in the kitchen.

"Off how?" His mom asked.

"I don't know, he just seemed off when I picked him up. It was like he was scared or something." His dad explained. Mitch felt his stomach drop. He didn't want them to ask what was wrong. He didn't want anyone to know what happened.

"You don't think his teacher did something to him, do you?" His mom asked.

"I don't know. He's a teacher and a tutor. If he was doing something to his students then I'm sure someone would have reported him by now. I don't think he did anything but I don't know." His dad replied. Mitch heard some pots and pans being moved around and cabinets opening.

"Should we find him a different tutor? Someone to come here instead." His mom suggested. Mitch felt slightly hopeful that they would do it. He never wanted to be alone with Mr. Martin again.

"Let's wait and let them finish out this week." His dad said, making Mitch's heart shatter. He would be forced to continue going to that man. Mitch pulled himself together and walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were taking a shower?" Nel asked, chopping up carrots.

"No clean towels," Mitch told her. He went into the laundry room and pulled a dark blue towel from the dryer.

"Will you please fold the rest of those towels and take them with you?" Nel asked from the kitchen. Mitch sighed but did as he was told. He carried the towels and rags upstairs with him to the bathroom. After putting them away and getting a towel for himself, he turned the shower on and undressed. He finally allowed all of his emotions to be released. He sobbed as he washed his body. He wanted to tell his parents but he was too ashamed. How do you explain that someone did that to you?

Mitch sobbed until he had nothing left in him. Once he was done, he got out of the shower and dried off. He blew his nose before dressing in clean boxers, black sweat pants, and a yellow t-shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked okay before leaving the bathroom. He went to his bedroom since he was sure dinner wasn't done yet. He sat down and tried to hold in the tears that wanted to break out. He couldn't keep crying. He got his phone and saw the texts he had from Scott. Most were just random things but then Scott had asked how the tutoring went. Mitch couldn't stop the tears from sliding out this time.

He could never tell Scott what happened. What would the blonde think of him? Scott was the first person he had been with. Scott would feel so betrayed if he found out. Mitch hated lying but he told Scott that everything went fine and he was home now. He set his phone aside before wiping the tears from his cheeks. He couldn't break down again because he couldn't let his parents know anything was wrong. There was a sinking feeling in his gut at the realization that he could never tell anyone. Either people wouldn't believe him or they would think badly of him for letting it happen.

Mitch heard his phone ringing and saw that it was Scott. He sighed and set the phone back down. He didn't feel like talking right now. He was also afraid that he would spill everything to Scott because his emotions were everything. Scott texted Mitch telling him to call when he saw the text but Mitch chose to ignore it. He didn't reply to the text and knew he wasn't going to call. He didn't even want to eat dinner. He just wanted to go to bed.


End file.
